Our Beautiful Life Has Changed
by Erstearia
Summary: [CHAP 1 is UP!] Sehun dan Luhan telah menginjak usia ke enam tahun pernikahan mereka dan telah dikaruniai seorang anak, Oh Ziyu. Siapa sangka sesuatu akan terjadi pada Keluarga Bahagia Oh dan merusak segalanya. Ya, sebentar lagi kehidupan bahagia mereka akan berubah. YAOI/HUNHAN/MARRIAGE LIFE/DRAMA/MATURE CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

**Our Beautiful Life Has Changed**

**Author :**

Hidariwa

**Casts :**

Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, Ziyu, Jesper (akan bertambah sesuai alur)

**Genre :**

Marriage Life, Drama, Yaoi/Boys Love

**Rated :**

M

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Pairing :**

HunHan (akan bertambah sesuai alur)

**Disclaimer :**

Semua yang ada di Fanfiction ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, alur, tokoh, dan latar itu hanya kebetulan semata. Semua cast milik Tuhan Y.M.E dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sehun milik Luhan dan Luhan milik Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Mature Content, Violence, Typo(s), Weird, Boys Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Daun-daun yang mulai menguning satu persatu terlepas dari ranting-ranting pohon tempat mereka melekat, menari-nari di udara mengikuti arus angin yang berhembus dengan teratur lalu mendaratkan mereka di suatu balkon dengan pagar pembatas berwarna cokelat.

Angin bertiup dengan derasnya hingga berhasil memasuki ventilasi udara suatu ruangan, mulai mengisi ruangan itu dan menggantikan udara hangat yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya hingga udara dingin yang begitu menusuk sangat kentara terasa di ruangan itu.

Sosok mungil yang tengah tertidur pulas di ruangan itu kini mulai terusik. Matanya tetap terpejam namun tubuh mungilnya mulai bergerak gusar mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya. Lalu ia kembali terlelap ketika berhasil menarik selimut hingga hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya namun tubuh mungilnya kini sedikit bergetar.

Sosok lainnya yang berada di ruangan itu mulai membuka mata sipitnya, menyadari pergerakan kecil di sampingnya. Manik matanya menangkap sosok malaikatnya tengah bergemul kedinginan di bawah selimut. Keningnya mengkerut, lalu tangan kekarnya sedikit menyibak kain yang menutupi wajah malaikatnya, wajah yang mulai hari ini hingga seterusnya tak ingin ia lewatkan.

Bibir tipisnya melengkung ke atas, menampilkan senyum damainya. Lalu ia dekatkan tubuhnya pada sosok malaikatnya dan mendekapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia mulai mengelus sayang punggung sempit milik malaikatnya. Hatinya, perasaannya, mulai menghangat. Sungguh, ia tak pernah merasa senyaman dan sedamai ini.

Pria mungil itu mulai menyadari seseorang tengah memeluknya, ia bangkit dari tidurnya, menarik selimutnya dan menutupi tubuh Suaminya. Kini selimut itu menutupi tubuh keduanya, menambahkan kehangatan di antara kedua insan yang tengah saling memeluk itu.

Pria mungil itu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Suaminya, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh atletis Suaminya. Ia mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di perut Pria jangkung itu, lalu tersenyum tatkala tangan Suaminya mulai membelai rambutnya dan punggungnya dengan lembut.

Menghirup aroma _shampoo_ yang menguar dari rambut halus nan lembut milik 'Isteri'nya itu kini akan menjadi salah satu hal yang paling ia sukai untuk dilakukan. Aroma manis, sejuk, menenangkan namun menggoda itu kini akan ia hirup setiap harinya, hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya menjadi tenang. Tak ada lagi penyesalan, kekhawatiran dan kerinduan yang selama ini selalu datang menghantui pikirannya.

Sepertinya tak satupun dari mereka yang tampak akan mengeluarkan satu katapun, masih senang menyelami pikiran masing-masing, merasakan perasaan yang kian membuncah dari hati masing-masing, perasaan yang dinamakan cinta. Keduanya masih setia menyalurkan kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan lewat dekapan penuh kasih sayang. Hingga Si Pria jangkung yang sudah tak dapat membendung perasaannya lalu mendaratkan bibir tipisnya di kening 'Isteri'nya.

Cup

"Aku merindukanmu, Lu."

Suara _husky_ milik Pria jangkung akhirnya memecah keheningan di ruangan yang dingin itu. Ada kelegaan tersendiri yang mulai menyelimuti hatinya tatkala kalimat itu berhasil ia ucapkan pada sosok pendamping hidupnya. Kembali ia kecup kening 'Isteri'nya.

"Akupun begitu." Jawab Pria mungil itu seraya tersenyum manis. Ia mendongak, berusaha melihat wajah Suaminya di pagi hari dengan jelas. Ia tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya hingga matanya mulai menelusuri setiap lekuk yang terpahat dengan indah di wajah Suaminya. Jantungnya berdebar, ia tak pernah melihat wajah Suaminya sedekat ini.

Mata itu. Mata rusa dengan manik mengkilap seakan menghipnotis Pria jangkung itu. Pria itu mulai terbawa perasaannya yang kian membuncah, membiarkannya mengikuti arus hingga menuntunnya untuk menjamah bibir cherry itu. Wajahnya semakin mendekat dengan wajah mungil itu, hanya tersisa sedikit jarak untuk dirinya menggapai bibir menggoda itu hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Eommaaa…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa aku benar-benar bisa mempercayai Jesper padamu?"

"Tenang saja, kau bisa mempercayaiku." Pria bermata bulat itu terdiam sejenak lalu menyipitkan matanya, "Entah mengapa perasaanku tak enak."

"Kau bertindak seolah-olah kau adalah Ibunya, Kyung." Pria itu tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk pundak Pria bermata bulat, "Bagaimanapun aku adalah Pamannya. Tak usah terlalu mencemaskannya."

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, sedikit gusar, "Baiklah, ia sedikit tertutup. Mungkin agak sulit baginya untuk mendapat teman dalam waktu dekat. Dan kau, jangan pergi terlalu jauh. Ia akan merasa ketakutan ketika melihat tak ada orang yang dikenalnya."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu."

Pria bermata bulat itu memutar bola matanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sendiri sudah mulai akrab dengannya?"

Pria berkulit tan itu menyesap kopinya, "Entahlah. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyanya pada Pria bermata bulat itu dengan santai.

Pria itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Itu yang aku takutkan. Kau baru berada disini dua hari lalu. Ia pasti belum menganggapmu." ucapnya kalut. Pria berkulit gelap itu kembali menyesap kopinya, sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah orang yang tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Seperti akan berpisah jauh saja." Kembali Pria itu terkekeh. Pria bermata bulat itu menatap tajam Pria yang sedang menertawakannya, sedikit mendecih melihat tawa menyebalkan baginya itu, "Aku tak pernah berpisah dengannya selama ini." Jawabnya ketus.

Mendengar perkataan Pria itu membuatnya semakin terkekeh geli, "Hey, tak usah seperti itu, Kyung. Kau tahu, kau terlihat seperti Ibu-ibu sungguhan. Bahkan Ibu-ibupun tak terlalu mendramatisir seperti ini." Lagi-lagi suara tawa menyebalkan itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Ck, tak bisakah kau hentikan tawamu yang menyebalkan itu?" Ucapnya dengan nada ketus. Sungguh, ia sangat membenci suara tawa menyebalkan milik Pria itu.

"Lama tak bertemu ternyata kau bertambah galak, ya?" Ia mengusak rambut hitam milik Pria bermata bulat. Pria itu langsung menepis tangan yang merusak tatanan rambutnya, "Bagaimana dengan disana? Apa kau hanya diajarkan untuk membuat orang lain kesal? Ouh, jangan lupakan suara tawa menyebalkan itu. Apa kau dilatih untuk tertawa seperti itu?" Tuturnya tak ingin kalah.

"Ah, pantas saja aku merindukanmu. Tak ada orang yang lebih cerewet daripada dirimu disana." Kekehnya pelan.

Pria bermata bulat itu terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Apa katanya? Ia merindukanku? Tanya Pria itu dalam hati. Perasaan itu. Perasaan itu kembali lagi. Tidak, tidak. Perasaan itu tak pernah pergi. Masih tetap utuh berada di dalam hatinya. Tidak hilang, tidak juga mengurang. Perasaan itu tetap utuh seperti dulu. Tak pernah berubah sedikitpun.

"Hey Kyung.. Kau mendengarku?" Pria berkulit tan mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Pria yang ia sebut dengan Kyung itu. Ia mengernyit heran melihat perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Pria bermata bulat, "Do Kyungsoo.. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Huh?" Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Pria itu lagi-lagi terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo hingga tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk mencubit pipi Pria mungil itu. "Aw.. Ya! Kenapa mencubitku?!"

"Kau terlihat sangat manis ketika melamun seperti itu. Mana mungkin aku bisa menahan diri untuk tak mencubiti pipi gembulmu itu." Tuturnya jujur.

Kyungsoo merasa pipinya mulai menghangat. Tidak, tidak. Kai tidak boleh melihat pipinya yang memerah. Oh, itu memalukan. Bisa-bisa ia terus diolok-olok oleh Pria dengan suara tawa menyebalkan itu, pikirnya.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak dari kursinya, "Cepatlah pergi. Kau ingin ia terlambat?" Ucapnya mengalihkan, tanpa menolehkan wajahnya kepada Pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Ck, padahal aku masih ingin berlama-lama denganmu." Godanya. Oh Kai, tak taukah seberapa merahnya wajah Kyungsoo ketika kau mengucapkan kalimat itu?

"Aku bercanda." Lanjutnya lalu kembali terkekeh. Seketika ucapannya ini kembali membawa paksa Kyungsoo untuk kembali terjatuh ke bumi setelah terbang tinggi di angkasa. Bisakah kau membayangkan bagaimana rasanya? Sangat sakit, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kondisi ruangan itu jauh dari kata rapi. Benar-benar kacau. Barang-barang tergeletak di lantai. Terlihat banyak pecahan kaca yang berserakan dimana-mana. Tak jarang juga terlihat darah segar yang berceceran. Beberapa helai pakaian yang tergeletak di lantai terlihat tak jauh dari ranjang yang berdecit.

PLAK!

"Cih, hanya itu kemampuanmu? Terus saja menampariku, Brengsek!" Maki Pria bertubuh mungil, ia terus memberontak di bawah kungkungan Pria yang menamparinya. Kakinya berusaha menendang Pria yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Namun perbuatannya ini lagi-lagi membuatnya mendapatkan tamparan yang sangat keras.

PLAK!

Entah itu adalah tamparan yang keberapa kalinya yang ia daratkan di pipi mulus milik Pria bertubuh mungil. Tamparannya kali ini lagi-lagi menyebabkan hidung dan bibir Pria itu mengeluarkan darah segar. Bau anyir darah tercium dari sudut bibirnya yang robek. Ia terkekeh dan meludah tepat di wajah Pria yang berada di atasnya.

"Kenapa tak sekalian memukuliku atau bahkan membunuhku, Brengsek!"

Kini giliran Pria yang berada di atas yang mulai tertawa. Satu tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menahan tangan Pria mungil itu beralih menyentuh wajah yang sudah dihiasi dengan darah. "Aku bisa saja melakukan itu, sayang. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak boleh merusak wajah dan tubuh ini." Ucapnya menyeringai, tangannya kembali menyentuh setiap lekuk wajah Pria mungil.

Pria mungil itu menggunakan tangannya yang dilepas dari cengkeraman Pria yang berada di atasnya untuk menepis tangan itu dari wajahnya. "Ini yang terakhir, sayang. Jangan menolakku! Aku tahu kau menginginkanku, jalang!" Dengan cepat ia sudah meraup habis bibir mungil milik Pria yang berada di bawahnya.

Pria mungil itu terus memberontak. Kepalanya tak henti-hentinya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha terlepas dari ciuman Pria itu. Pria itu tampak tak sabaran, ia menciumi bibir mungil itu dengan ganas, menggigiti bibir yang masih tampak mengeluarkan banyak darah hingga mengoyak bibir itu lebih dalam.

Tangannya terus mendorong-dorong tubuh besar yang menindih tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun juga, tenaga Pria yang berbadan lebih besar darinya ini tentu lebih besar, apalagi jika tengah diliputi nafsu.

JLEB!

Dengan sekali hentakan Pria itu berhasil menanamkan penisnya dengan sempurna di dalam tubuh milik Pria mungil. Tanpa perasaan ia langsung menghujam lubang sempit itu dengan penisnya dengan tempo yang tak beraturan. Tusukan-tusukan itu membuat tubuh Pria mungil itu tersentak-sentak. Ia segera memaki-maki Pria itu tatkala bibirnya beralih pada lehernya.

"Keparat kau!" Makinya. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan sakit pada lubangnya yang ditusuk tanpa ampun. "Akhh.. Arghh.. Kau sung-guh biadab hhh.." Ucapnya terbata-bata menahan sakit yang melanda di sekujur tubuhnya terlebih pada lubangnya.

Pria itu tertawa sinis sambil terus menghentak-hentakkan penisnya dengan kuat pada lubang yang mulai mengeluarkan darah itu, "Kau menikmatinya, heum? Tapi sayang sekali ini adalah perpisahan, sayang."

"Pria breng-sek! Akhhh.. ouhh.." Makinya sambil mencoba menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, tapi apa daya, tusukan itu terlalu kuat hingga desahan dan erangan akhirnya lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu tengah mengalir di antara selangkangannya. Ia tahu itu bukanlah sperma karena Pria itu belum menyemburkan miliknya di dalam lubangnya. Ia jelas tahu apa itu kala bau anyir darah tercium semakin menyengat.

"Teruslah mendesah, jalang!" Kekehnya tatkala matanya melirik lubang yang terisi penuh itu mengeluarkan banyak darah. "Shhh.. brengsek hhh" Maki Pria mungil itu lagi. "Aku akan merindukan kejalanganmu, _bitch_. Ouhh.." Balas Pria itu, merasakan kenikmatan.

"Kau tidak bolehh.. seperti inihh.. jika bersama majikan barumu hhh.. tunjukkan kejalanganmu seperti biasanya, sayanghh.." Ia terus mempercepat gerakannya hingga akhirnya spermanya menyembur di dalam lubang Pria mungil itu hingga merembes keluar, bercampur dengan darah yang masih belum berhenti keluar dari lubang itu. Dengan segera tubuhnya ambruk di atas tubuh Pria mungil itu.

Air mata lolos dari sudut mata milik Pria mungil. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengeluarkan air matanya. Tapi hari ini ia kembali meneteskan air matanya setelah ia berhasil membekukan hatinya 10 tahun lalu. Fisiknya, batinnya, moralnya, semuanya sudah terluka amat parah. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya, menghapus air mata sialan itu.

Terdengar suara telepon di ujung ruangan berdering. Pria itu dengan sigap turun dari ranjang, meninggalkan Pria mungil dalam keadaan mengenaskan di atas ranjang. Pria itu terlihat berbincang dengan orang yang berada di seberang sana, "Tenang saja. Ia sedang bersamaku, Tuan." Ucapnya sambil melirik Pria mungil yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya di atas ranjang.

"Apa? Anda tak sabaran rupanya."

"…"

"Tenang, Anda pasti tak akan menyesal telah membelinya, Tuan."

"…"

"Tentu saja. Harga yang Anda beli sebanding dengan wajahnya, tubuhnya dan _skill_nya, Tuan." Kekehnya.

"…"

"Anda menyukainya? Ah sudah pasti. Ia salah satu pelacur terbaik di sini, Tuan."

"…"

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan biaya tambahannya, Tuan?"

"…"

"Sudah dikirim? Baiklah, terima kasih banyak, Tuan. Senang bisa bertransaksi dengan Anda." Pria itu menutup teleponnya. Ia tersenyum cerah membayangkan hutangnya akan segera terbayar dan ia bisa kembali berjudi dengan sisa uang yang begitu banyak. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak menghampiri Pria mungil yang masih tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Namun baru saja ia membalikkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba kepalanya sudah dipukuli dengan keras menggunakan tongkat _baseball_ secara bertubi-tubi.

Seketika tubuh Pria itu ambruk di atas lantai. Ia mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Pria mungil itu memunguti semua pakaiannya dan memakainya dengan cepat, masih dengan darah yang berlumuran di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia meringis tatkala hendak memakai _hot pants_nya. "_Shit_!" Umpatnya pada lubangnya yang terasa ngilu. _Well_, itu bukan masalah besar baginya. Toh, ia sudah pernah merasakannya hingga beratus-ratus kali. Ini pekerjaannya, ia sudah kebal pada rasa sakit di lubangnya.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya dan meloloskan dirinya dari Pria brengsek itu. Ia berlari dengan terseok-seok, melewati kamar-kamar dan ketika hendak berlari melewati tubuh-tubuh manusia yang meliuk-liuk di atas _dance floor_, sebuah tangan besar berhasil menggenggam lengan mungilnya. Pria mungil itu meringis.

"Kau?" Tanya Pria itu. Pria mungil itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan seketika memorinya bekerja. Pria ini. Ia mengenal Pria ini. Pria ini pernah menjadi_ partner one-night-stand_nya. Dan seingatnya, Pria ini salah satu dari segelintir _partner_nya yang bermain halus.

Tuhan, bolehkah makhluk hina sepertiku memohon satu permintaan? Lirihnya dalam hati. Bisakah orang ini dipercaya untuk kuminta bantuan? Lanjutnya. Pria itu menatapnya bingung tatkala melihat wajah memelas yang dipenuhi luka dengan darah yang mulai mengering. Pria mungil itu lagi-lagi meringis, membuatnya tersadar jika ia mencengkeram lengan ringkih itu terlalu kuat. "Maaf" Ucapnya cepat tatkala tangannya segera melepas cengkeraman kuat di lengan Pria mungil.

"Kau.. me-ngingatku?" Tanya Pria mungil itu hati-hati. Pria jangkung itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bersedekap tangan, "Tentu saja. Kita pernah menghabiskan malam bersama, bukan? Dan oh, kau primadona disini, siapa yang tak mengenalmu?" Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Kau sangat berantakan dan kulihat kau seperti ingin melarikan diri," ia menjeda sejenak, "Apa ini ulah _partner_mu malam ini?" Lanjutnya.

Pria mungil itu tersenyum tipis, sisi jalangnya sudah tak tahan untuk menahan dirinya. Ia lalu mendorong tubuh Pria itu ke dinding dan merapatkan dirinya pada Pria itu hingga tak memberikan jarak se_centi_pun. Ia berjinjit dan meraih tengkuk Pria jangkung itu, dengan cepat ia menciumi bibir Pria itu dengan ganas. Diberikan ciuman panas secara tiba-tiba membuat Pria itu terkejut namun sedetik kemudian ia bisa mengikuti ciuman ganas Si _Bitchy slut_ itu.

Tangan panjangnya tak bisa untuk tak menggerayangi tubuh montok nan menggoda milik _slut _itu, kedua tangannya sudah berhasil menangkup benda kenyal nan montok yang masih dibalut _hot pants_ super ketat yang dipakai Pria mungil itu. Kepala milik keduanya terus bergerak, berusaha mengeksplor seluruh isi mulut masing-masing. Saling menggigit dan membelit lidah masing-masing, ciuman itu jauh dari kata lembut, ciuman itu begitu liar dan menuntut.

Tangannya terus meremas-remas bokong sintal milik Pria mungil. "Ahh.. Ohhh.." Sebuah desahan berhasil lolos dari bibir mungil itu, berusaha menggoda Pria jangkung. Tangan mungilnya bergerak menyentuh tonjolan di antara selangkangan Pria jangkung, memijatnya dengan gerakan sensual.

Pria itu tersenyum miring, "Kau sungguh jalang." Ucapnya sambil menampari pantat montok yang masih dibalut _hot pants_ itu. Pria mungil itu tersenyum sinis, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi menggoda khas milik seorang Pelacur, "Itulah aku, sayanghhh" Ucapnya seduktif di telinga Pria itu.

Pria jangkung itu memejamkan matanya, keenakan menerima _service_ dari Pria mungil itu, lalu suara beratnya kembali terdengar, "Kau tak memiliki tamu malam ini, heum?" tanyanya seraya mengangkat dagu Pria mungil itu. Pria mungil itu langsung melahap bibir Pria itu, menghisapnya kuat-kuat, "Aku menginginkanmu, Tuan." Ucapnya tepat di depan bibir Pria itu, meniup permukaan bibir Pria itu yang basah karena _saliva_nya, "Bawa aku.. hhh.." Lanjutnya lalu menggigit telinga Pria itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka bercumbu, Pria jangkung lainnya terus memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik mereka dengan tersenyum sinis lalu menegak habis segelas _whiskey_ di tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras, ia menjatuhkan rokoknya ke lantai lalu menginjaknya. Pria jangkung itu bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri kedua insan yang tengah bercumbu itu.

"Hey _dude_, boleh bergabung?" Ucapnya ketika telah berada di dekat kedua orang itu. Pria jangkung itu menoleh, berbeda dengan Pria mungil yang masih sibuk memijat junior Pria itu sambil terus-menerus menggigiti bahunya. "Kau belum menemukan _pertner_mu, Bung?"

"Tidak. Aku menyukai _partner_mu. Ia begitu agresif. Aku menyukai _bitchy slut_ seperti dia." Ungkap Pria jangkung itu lalu mendekat dan berusaha melepas _pants_ Pria mungil. Pria jangkung yang satunya segera menarik Pria mungil itu ke sisinya. "_Sorry dude_, dia milikku." Ucap Pria itu lalu menarik Pria mungil dan berlalu dari Pria jangkung yang mengusik kesenangannya.

Pria itu menyeringai melihat punggung keduanya yang mulai menjauh darinya. Tangan kekar itu merangkul Pria mungil. Pria mungil itu menoleh ke belakang, ingin melihat siapa yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Matanya membulat, jantungnya berdetak kencang, tubuhnya menegang. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Pria itu tidak mungkin kembali.

Pria jangkung itu mengeluarkan senyuman setannya melihat ekspresi ketakutan dan terkejut milik Pria mungil itu dari kejauhan. Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Pria mungil itu. "Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" suara Pria jangkung yang merangkulnya membuatnya tersadar. Ia cepat-cepat menoleh ke samping dan memeluk Pria jangkung itu, "Aku sudah tak sabar, sayang." Jawab Pria mungil itu seduktif, berusaha membuang pikirannya yang sudah melayang kemana-mana.

Pria jangkung itu terkekeh dan membukakan pintu mobilnya, "Masuklah. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke apartemenku dan menghabisimu." Tutur Pria jangkung itu lalu mencium bibir mungil itu cepat. Lalu mobil itu melesat dengan cepat, meninggalkan _club_ malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria pucat itu menutup pintu ruangannya. _Meeting _tadi cukup menguras energinya. Ia melepas jas yang ia pakai, sedikit melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka beberapa kancing teratas kemejanya yang cukup membuatnya kegerahan. Pria itu meregangkan semua otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku lalu duduk di sofa. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum, mata sipitnya melengkung seperti bulan sabit tatkala melihat bungkusan berwarna biru muda di atas meja.

Tangan kekarnya membuka bungkusan itu, mengeluarkan kotak makanan bergambar rusa dari dalam. Senyuman terus menghiasi wajah tampannya, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya lalu menyentuh _screen _ponselnya. Terlihat gambar dua orang yang tengah tersenyum cantik dengan mata rusa yang berbinar. Ia lalu menekan angka 1 dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo.." ucap orang di seberang sana. Senyuman semakin lebar terpampang di wajah tampan Pria itu tatkala mendengar suara orang di seberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo.. Lu, kau sudah pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi kelas Ziyu berakhir. Ada apa, Hun?"

"Tidak.. Hmm, begini.." Pria itu tampak berpikir, sedikit bingung dengan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Pendamping hidupnya.

"Halo? Sehun? Kau masih disana?" Tanya orang di seberang sana tatkala hanya keheningan yang ia dengar dari ponselnya.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ya, aku masih disini. Begini," Ia sedikit berdeham, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdegup kencang, "Tunggu disana. Aku akan menjemput kalian." Ucapnya pada akhirnya.

"Huh?" Jawab orang di seberang sana. "Tunggu disana. Aku akan menjemput kalian." Ulang Sehun.

"Kami bisa pulang sendiri, Sehun. Kau tak usah repot-repot. Lagipula kau pasti lelah." Ucap Luhan di seberang sana.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak kerepotan. Itu sudah kewajibanku, bukan?"

Hening. "Halo, Lu?"

"H-halo?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, aku akan berada disana 30 menit lagi."

PIP

Begitu sambungan telepon berakhir, Sehun langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria mungil itu tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia menyentuh poninya, sedikit membenarkan letak poninya yang berantakan karena angin yang terus bertiup ketika ia berjalan. Sesuatu di saku celananya bergetar. Ia dengan cepat merogoh sakunya dan keningnya sedikit mengernyit melihat nama yang terpampang pada _screen _ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo.." Ucapnya, kakinya terus berjalan mencari-cari kelas dimana anaknya berada.

"Yeoboseyo.. Lu, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya seseorang di seberang sana. Luhan mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 11.50

"Sebentar lagi kelas Ziyu berakhir. Ada apa, Hun?"

"Tidak.. Hmm, begini.." Luhan menunggu Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya namun ia tidak mendengar apapun hingga detik berikutnya. Ia menautkan alisnya, "Halo? Sehun? Kau masih disana?"

"Ya, aku masih disini. Begini," Luhan kembali mendengar suara berat itu di seberang sana, sepertinya Sehun sedang berpikir. "Tunggu disana. Aku akan menjemput kalian." Lanjutnya.

"Huh?" Luhan yang kurang menyimak perkataan Sehun hanya bisa bergumam. "Tunggu disana. Aku akan menjemput kalian." Ulangnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh yang mulai bergemuruh di dalam hatinya ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang bertalu dengan cepat.

"Kami bisa pulang sendiri, Sehun. Kau tak usah repot-repot. Lagipula kau pasti lelah" Jawabnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak kerepotan. Itu sudah kewajibanku, bukan?" Lagi-lagi ucapan Sehun kembali membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Namun jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi, melihat seseorang dengan kemeja hitam tengah berdiri tak jauh dari kelas anaknya. Mata rusanya membulat, ia begitu terkejut melihat sosok itu yang kini kembali berada di hadapannya.

Pria itu. Benar, tidak salah lagi. Luhan sudah benar-benar hapal setiap lekuk tubuh dan wajah Pria itu. Pria itu tengah membelakanginya dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya, sepertinya tengah menelepon.

"Halo, Lu?" Ucap Sehun di seberang sana, membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia baru ingat jika ia sedang berbicara dengan Sehun. "H-halo?" Jawabnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun, tak bisa dipungkiri Luhan mendengar nada khawatir dari kalimatnya. "Ya." Jawab Luhan sekenanya. Ia masih sibuk mengontrol detak jantungnya yang menggila sambil terus menatapi Pria dengan kemeja hitam itu.

Demi Tuhan, jantungnya terasa ingin meledak tatkala Pria itu berbalik dan menoleh ke arahnya. Luhan hanya bisa mematung di tempat ia berdiri. "Baiklah, aku akan berada disana 30 menit lagi."

PIP

Ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain detak jantungnya, ia bahkan tak menghiraukan ucapan Sehun hingga Pria itu memutuskan sambungannya. Mata rusanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Pria itu. Luhan seketika lupa bagaimana caranya berjalan hingga ia tetap mematung di tempatnya. Pria dengan kemeja hitam itu berjalan mendekatinya, "Luhan?" Ucap Pria itu pada akhirnya.

"Y-ya?" Jawab Luhan. "Itu benar kau, Luhan?" Tanya Pria itu lagi, berusaha memastikan apakah benar orang yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah Luhan yang ia kenal. "Ya, aku Luhan, Kai." Ucap Luhan ketika ia sudah mulai berhasil mengontrol detak jantungnya.

Kai tersenyum, "Tak disangka kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucapnya lalu menunjukkan deretan giginya yang tersususn rapi. Oh, senyum itu. Sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat senyum yang pernah menjadi senyum _favorite_nya itu? Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Luhan berusaha mati-matian untuk tersenyum dan menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari mata rusanya.

"Uh-hum." Luhan hanya bisa bergumam. Tanpa diduga, Pria itu mengusak surai cokelat madunya yang membuatnya menahan nafas, "Maafkan aku tak mengabarimu." Ucapnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Tak perlu meminta maaf begitu, Kai."

Kai memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, "Baiklah, ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa bekerja disini? Bukankah kau menyukai sastra? Lalu kenapa memilih mengajar anak-anak?" Tanya Pria itu bertubi-tubi.

"Huh? Aku tidak bekerja disini." Kai menautkan alisnya, "Lalu kenapa berada disini?" Tanyanya lagi. "Aku-"

"Eomma.." Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang anak kecil sudah menghambur memeluknya dan Luhan hanya bisa menerima pelukan buah hatinya.

Kerutan di kening Pria itu semakin besar tatkala suara anak kecil menginterupsi mereka. Anak itu memanggil 'Eomma' ke arah mereka yang pastinya ia ketahui anak itu bukan memanggilnya. Dan yang lebih mengherankan dan mengejutkan adalah kenapa Luhan membalas pelukan anak itu? Seketika otaknya mulai mencerna semuanya.

"Lu, dia anakmu?" Tanya Kai hati-hati, melihat Luhan yang sudah menggendong anak itu yang baru ia sadari ternyata memiliki beberapa sisi wajah yang terlihat mirip dengan Luhan, termasuk mata rusanya.

Kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah Kai, "Ya, dia anakku, Kai." Ucap Luhan, sedetik kemudian Pria itu hanya terdiam. "Jesper-ah, kau belum dijemput?" Tanya Ziyu ketika melihat temannya yang terdiam di ambang pintu, ia memberikan isyarat pada Luhan untuk menurunkannya lalu ia segera menghampiri temannya itu.

"Uh-huh, kau sendiri kenapa bisa berada disini?" Ucap Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terasa sesak sesaat.

Pria itu melirik ke arah anak yang berada di sebelah Ziyu, "Aku menjemput keponakanku." Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Pria yang berada di hadapannya ini sedikit mengalami perubahan pada ekspresinya ketika ia mengucapkan jika Ziyu adalah anaknya. Entahlah.

"Eomma, Ahjussi ini adalah Pamannya Jesper." Ucap Ziyu riang sambil menarik tangan Jesper. Anak kecil itu hanya menunduk lalu Kai mengusak surai hitam milik anak itu.

"Eomma, Ziyu lapar. Jesper-ah, kau juga lapar, kan?" Ucap Ziyu menarik-narik tangan Luhan, Jesper hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah ini keajaiban dari mana, Jesper bahkan mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Ziyu. Ia bukan tipe anak yang mudah bersosialisasi dengan cepat. Entah mungkin karena Ziyu yang terlalu riang atau Ziyu yang terlalu cerewet hingga tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Jesper lalu ia hanya bisa merespon pertanyaannya.

"Lu, kau tak keberatan jika makan siang bersama?" Tanya Pria itu. Luhan menoleh ke arah Ziyu yang sudah memberikan _puppy eyes_nya pada Luhan, "Baiklah." Ucap Luhan pada akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat dua insan tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang hanya dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Pria bertubuh mungil terlihat gusar dalam tidurnya, ia berkeringat dan kerutan semakin tercetak jelas di keningnya. "Tidak, tidak.." Racaunya lalu sedetik kemudian ia terbangun dan terduduk dengan dada yang naik-turun. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Mimpi itu lagi, pikirnya.

Ia menoleh ke samping, melihat Pria yang masih pulas tertidur. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya, ia berpikir sejenak. Keberadaannya disini masih belum aman. Pria brengsek itu pasti sedang mencari dirinya dan itu masalah besar jika ia tertangkap lalu Pria brensek itu menyerahkannya pada orang yang jauh lebih brengsek yang telah berani-beraninya membeli dirinya.

_Well, _ia bukan takut akan diperbudak oleh majikan barunya. Terlebih jika soal _sex_, itu bukan masalah baginya. Toh, setiap malam ia bahkan bisa melayani hingga 5 tamu Pria dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Tapi hanya saja ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka dikekang, terlebih jika ia harus menjadi budak yang harus selalu menuruti perintah majikannya. _Hell,_ itu sama saja seperti menikah. Ia tidak bisa bebas menikmati keindahan malam di _club _bersama Pria yang berbeda-beda, melakukan tarian _striptease _di atas _stage_ lalu mendapat tepukan tangan dan _dirty talk _yang ia anggap sebagai pujian dari Pria-pria hidung belang yang haus akan kasih sayang dan belaian. Ia lebih senang dipuja dan diagung-agungkan seperti itu ketimbang menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupnya yang masih panjang hanya dengan satu orang. Tidakkah kalian pikir itu sama saja seperti menikah? Ia bergidik jika harus memikirkannya. Ia lebih memilih menjadi _night club hostess_ daripada menjadi _sex slave._

Ia membuka kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya lalu kembali melihat ke samping. Orang ini masih belum bisa dipercaya. _Hell_, ia bahkan tak pernah lagi mempercayai orang lain sejak 10 tahun lalu. Dunia ini sudah dipenuhi orang-orang munafik yang memiliki niat lain dibalik perbuatannya. Ia tersenyum miring. Orang ini bisa saja mengurungnya dan menjadikan dirinya menjadi _sex slave_nya. Bukankah kita harus memiliki pikiran _negative_ dulu agar kita bisa terhindar dari bahaya yang kemungkinan akan terjadi? Ia tidak ingin menjadi munafik_ but that's how this life goes these days_. Itulah prinsipnya, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi pada dirinyalah yang membuat dirinya masih dapat bertahan di negara yang penuh dengan hiruk-pikuk ini.

Matanya beralih menuju nakas yang terletak di samping ranjang. Dompet berwarna cokelat itu membuatnya memikirkan sesuatu dan sedetik kemudian dengan perlahan tangannya meraih benda itu dan menyimpannya di balik bantal yang ia gunakan. Rencana-rencana mulai tersusun di otaknya.

Pria jangkung itu terlihat mulai terusik lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu Pria mungil itu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Pria itu, berusaha agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Pria itu membalas ciuman Si mungil dan menuntunnya untuk menaiki tubuhnya. Ciuman itu menjadi lumatan-lumatan menuntut. Pria jangkung itu berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya tanpa melepas Pria mungil yang sudah terduduk di perut atletisnya.

Pria itu mulai menciumi tengkuk Pria mungil kala ia berhasil duduk dengan Pria mungil yang sudah terduduk di pangkuannya dengan kedua kaki yang melingkari pinggangnya. Lalu Pria itu mulai menghujani dada Pria mungil dengan kecupan-kecupan yang berakhir dengan hisapan kuat, memberikan _kissmark_ baru di tubuh yang memang sudah dipenuhi dengan tanda keunguan.

Pria mungil itu menjauhkan tubuhnya, membuat Pria jangkung itu menautkan alisnya, "Aku tidak ingin bercinta denganmu sebelum kau membersihkan tubuhmu yang bau sperma itu." Ucap Pria mungil sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh ayolah sayang, bukankah kita akan kembali kotor setelah bercinta? Apa salahnya jika bercinta dulu?" Rayu Pria jangkung yang sudah terangsang.

Pria mungil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "TIdak, aku tidak mau." Ia mulai mendekatkan dirinya lagi, "Turuti saja, sayang. Cepatlah, aku sudah tak sabar.. hhh" Bisiknya seduktif di telinga Pria itu. Pria jangkung itu seolah terhipnotis lalu kembali mencuri kecupan di bibir Pria mungil, "_As you wish, baby._" Ucapnya lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Pria mungil itu tersenyum menang, "_Gotcha! as planned, baby._" Kekehnya lalu beranjak dari ranjang dan mengambil pakaian di lemari Pria itu. Dengan cepat ia memakai pakaiannya. Tak lupa ia ambil ponselnya di dalam saku _hot pants_nya dan dompet milik Pria itu di balik bantal.

"_Thanks for your help, baby_. _I gotta go._" Ucapnya lalu menarik kunci pintu yang tergantung.

BLAM!

Ia dengan cepat mengunci pintu ruangan itu dan berlalu dengan memainkan kunci di tangannya. Lalu ia menaiki taksi dan melesat meninggalkan _apartment _itu. "_Good-bye, my lovely Tokyo._" Kekehnya sambil memandangi pemandangan kota Tokyo dari kaca mobil.

Sementara itu, Pria lainnya sedang menggeram tak karuan di ruangannya, "Argghhh.. _shit!_" Umpatnya tatkala tak mendapati siapapun di ruangan itu. Ia mengerang frustasi dan menggedor-gedor pintu ruangannya hingga suara ponsel menginterupsinya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria tampan itu terus membunyikan klaksonnya, ia terus merutuki jalanan Seoul yang begitu padat pada jam makan siang. Berkali-kali ia menekan angka 1 pada _speed dial_nya, namun berkali-kali pula panggilannya tak diangkat. "_Come on, oldster! _Aku harus menjemput Anak dan Isteriku." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri tatkala melihat empat orang tua yang tengah menyeberang jalan.

Mobilnya melaju cepat kala orang tua itu berhasil sampai di seberang. Ia melirik arlojinya, pukul 12.25. Sudah 35 menit berlalu setelah ia menelepon Isterinya. Artinya ia sudah terlambat 5 menit. Ia memacu mobilnya lebih cepat. Oh ayolah, ia tak ingin mengecewakan Isterinya pada janji pertamanya.

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya begitu sampai. Ia segera berlari keluar mobilnya dan mencari-cari sosok Isteri dan Anaknya. Kepalanya terus bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan kembali menekan angka 1 dan tersambung.

"Halo, Lu?"

"…"

"Kalian dimana?"

"…"

"Huh? Baiklah, tunggu aku. Aku segera menuju kesana."

PIP

Ia bergegas berlari menuju tempat mobilnya diparkirkan dan memacu mobilnya cepat menuju _café _terdekat.

Di tempat lain empat orang tengah duduk dan menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing hingga Pria mungil merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya '23 _missed call_' Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat nama Sehun di _screen _ponselnya.

"Halo, Lu?"

"Ya?" Ketiga orang yang duduk di dekatnya sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju Luhan yang tengah mengangkat telepon.

"Kalian dimana?"

Mata rusanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata Kai yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya. Ia sedikit menunduk, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya, "Kami sedang berada di _café,_ tak jauh dari sekolah Ziyu." Ucapnya.

"Huh? Baiklah, tunggu aku. Aku segera menuju kesana."

PIP

"Dari siapa, Lu?" Tanya Kai sembari menyesap minumannya. Luhan mendongak, berusaha menatap lawan bicaranya, "Uh.. Dari Suamiku."

Kai lagi-lagi menenggak minumannya, "Suami yang baik." Kekehnya. Selang beberapa waktu dalam keheningan, lagi-lagi dering ponsel menginterupsi kegiatan makan siang mereka. Kali ini Pria berkulit _tan _yang merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Annyeong~ Halo.. Loha.. Akhirnya Author balik lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang. Huwaaaa ada yang masih inget gak prolog ini ff yang dipost sekitar emm.. 3 bulan lalu? Kurang lebih lah ya kkkk, Oh iya, ff ini bener-bener dibuat jauh dari rencana awal hohoho setelah 3 bulan saya jadi lupa ini cerita awalnya mau dibuat gimana tapi tiba-tiba malah yang kayak gini muncul di otak saya, gak papa lah ya..

Terima kasih buat yang udah ngebaca, ngereview, ngefollow maupun ngefav ini ff. Saranghaeyoo~ Last,

Review Jusseyo~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Beautiful Life Has Changed**

**Author :**

Hidariwa

**Casts :**

Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Ziyu, Jesper (akan bertambah sesuai alur)

**Genre :**

Marriage Life, Drama, Yaoi/Boys Love, Hurt

**Rated :**

M

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Pairing :**

HunHan (akan bertambah sesuai alur)

**Disclaimer :**

Semua yang ada di Fanfiction ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, alur, tokoh, dan latar itu hanya kebetulan semata. Semua cast milik Tuhan Y.M.E dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sehun milik Luhan dan Luhan milik Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), Weird, Boys Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Lu, aku harus pulang. Temanku sudah menungguku." Kai berujar sesaat setelah ia menyimpan ponselnya. "Kau tak apa kan kutinggal?" Lanjutnya. Luhan yang tengah menyeruput _strawberry milkshake _nya lalu tersenyum tipis, "Tak apa. Lagipula Suamiku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini." Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan menggenggam tangan kecil Jesper, "Baiklah, kami pulang dulu."

"Jesper, besok kita main lagi, oke?" Ziyu berucap sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya. Jesper yang melihat kelakuan Ziyu hanya bisa tersenyum sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Ziyu. "Annyeong.. Hati-hati di jalan." Ziyu berteriak girang seraya melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya pada Jesper dan Kai yang sudah berjalan menjauh, "Eomma, ayo lambaikan tangan Eomma pada Jesper dan Kai Ahjussi juga."

Luhan hanya dapat menuruti permintaan Sang anak sambil sedikit terkekeh melihat anaknya yang begitu antusias pada teman barunya. Ia tersenyum kala mobil yang dikendarai oleh Kai telah berlalu dari _café._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria berkulit pucat yang tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di atas mejanya sesekali mengurut pelipisnya. Setelah lama tak berada di Korea, ia merasa pekerjaannya disini tak kalah banyak dari pekerjaannya di Jepang. Sesaat setelah semua berkas yang ada di atas mejanya berhasil ia tandatangani, terdengar bunyi pintu ruangannya yang dibuka.

"Selamat sore, Tuan. Wakil dari perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita baru saja memberi kabar. Pimpinan mereka berhalangan hadir pada _meeting _besok, beliau masih memiliki beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan di Jepang. Salah satu wakil perusahaan mereka akan menggantikan Tuan Park untuk sementara." Ucap wanita berumur sekitar seperempat abad itu.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah, tak masalah." Ia menutup berkas terakhir di tangannya. "Berkas-berkas ini sudah kutandatangani." Wanita itu segera membawa berkas-berkas itu ke tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan Wu Corporation?"

"Pihak mereka belum memberikan respon terhadap pengajuan kerja sama dari kita, Tuan."

"Baiklah, usahakan untuk menggandeng semua perusahaan di Korea."

"Baik, Tuan. Saya permisi." Ucap wanita itu lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Hari pertamanya kembali bekerja di Perusahaannya yang berada di Korea ini ternyata begitu melelahkan. Ia membuang nafasnya kasar.

**Flashback**

"_Maaf sudah membuatmu lama menunggu." Sehun berujar sambil melirik Luhan melalui ekor matanya. "Tak apa. Justru aku yang ingin meminta maaf karena telah membuatmu kesana-kemari." Dilihatnya Luhan tersenyum tipis seraya mengucapkan kalimatnya. "Tak masalah."_

"_Appa, Ziyu punya teman baru!" Ucap seseorang dengan antusias dari arah belakang. Sehun tersenyum, "Benarkah? Siapa namanya?"_

"_Namanya Jesper, Appa. Jesper lucu sekali, Ziyu rasanya ingin mencubiti pipinya.. ughh.." Ziyu gemas sendiri kala ia menceritakan tentang teman barunya. Sehun dan Luhan terkekeh mendengar celotehan anak mereka. "Woah.. Appa jadi ingin melihatnya."_

"_Appa harus melihatnya! Jesper sungguh menggemaskan. Kapan-kapan Ziyu ingin mengajaknya main ke rumah. Boleh kan, Eomma?"_

"_Tentu, sayang."_

"_Yeay.. Oiya, Ziyu juga ingin mengajak Kai Ahjussi. Kai Ahjussi baik sekali, Appa. Dia yang mengajak Ziyu dan Eomma makan."_

"_Oh ya? Wah, Appa harusnya berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menemani Ziyu dan Eomma."_

"_Benar, Appa. Kai Ahjussi dan Eomma sudah sangat akrab." Sehun sontak kembali melirik Luhan melalui ekor matanya. "Huh? Dia teman lamaku." Koreksi Luhan cepat. Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya._

"_Lu."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Hmm.. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi." Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kejadian tadi pagi?" Tanyanya. Sungguh, ia tak tahu Sehun meminta maaf atas apa. "Kejadian di kamar pagi tadi." Jawabnya._

_Sedetik kemudian Luhan baru menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. Ia merasakan panas mulai menjalari pipinya. Semburat merah terlihat samar di pipinya. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun semakin merasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku telah lancang padamu. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh." Nada penyesalan sangat kentara terdengar dari kalimat Sehun. Luhan kebingungan akan menjawab apa. Ia merasa canggung seketika. Sehun tak pernah berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu 4 tahun yang lalu, pikirnya._

"_Tak perlu meminta maaf. Lagipula kau Suamiku, Sehun." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil Luhan. Sesaat kemudian ia baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Rona merah semakin terlihat menghiasi pipinya. Tak jauh berbeda dari Luhan, Sehun merasa senang mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Gomawo." Balasnya singkat, tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan seberapa besar rasa bahagianya._

"_Appa, Ziyu jadi ingin memiliki Adik seperti Jesper." Suara terdengar dari arah belakang lagi. Kalimat ini sontak membuat kedua orang dewasa di dalam mobil menjadi tegang, "Eomma, Appa, Ziyu ingin punya Adik."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok itu berjalan mondar-mandir. Ia sungguh gelisah menanti seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai Anaknya sendiri. Pagi tadi ia sudah cukup kesal karena merasa telah dipemainkan oleh Kai. Lalu temannya yang lagi-lagi membuatnya menunggu di bandara yang ternyata tak jadi berangkat tanpa memberitahunya. Sekarang, ia dibuat khawatir pada Jesper yang ia titipkan pada Paman tak bertanggung jawab macam Kai. Mereka tak kunjung pulang, padahal ini sudah lewat jam makan siang. Walaupun ia sudah menghubungi Kai tapi tetap saja ia khawatir akan keadaan Jesper.

Ia langsung menghambur kala mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka. "Chagiya, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Kyungsoo segera memeluk erat Jesper, seperti tak ingin berpisah. Jesper mengangguk, "Ne, Eomma." Kai yang baru saja masuk dibuat terkejut sekaligus heran tatkala melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah memeluk erat Jesper dengan air mata yang berlinangan. Ia hanya bisa terdiam di ambang pintu, memperhatikan kedua orang itu.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing lengan mungil Jesper, "Eomma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang." Ucapnya. Kedua tangan mungil Jesper terangkat lalu menggapai wajah Kyungsoo, ia menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Kyungsoo, "Eomma, gwenchana. Jangan menangis lagi. Jesper minta maaf."

Kai tertegun melihat interaksi kedua orang yang tengah berada di hadapannya. Ada banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk di benaknya. Eomma? Jadi selama ini Jesper menganggap Kyungsoo adalah Ibunya. Kai merasa sangat bersalah kali ini, ia sudah menyepelekan perasaan Kyungsoo yang mengkhawatirkan Jesper sejak pagi tadi. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia melihat Kyungsoo menangis seperti itu. Terlebih sesaat sebelumnya ia baru saja mendengar Jesper berbicara. Ia sangat tertegun melihat Jesper yang tengah menenangkan Kyungsoo. Hatinya seperti teriris melihat adegan yang sedang berlangsung di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya, "Tidak, Eomma yang seharusnya meminta maaf pada Jesper. Maafkan Eomma karena tak bisa menjaga Jesper di sekolah." Lagi-lagi buliran air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyungsoo. "Jangan menangis, Eomma. Ada Kai Ahjussi yang menjaga Jesper." Mata bulat Kyungsoo beralih pada sosok yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Sorot matanya berubah kala menatap Pria berkulit _tan _itu.

"Eomma sudah memasak makanan kesukaan Jesper. Ayo cepat ganti baju! Ohya, Eomma harus pergi, ada pekerjaan yang harus Eomma selesaikan. Mungkin nanti malam Eomma kesini lagi, Jesper tak keberatan kan, sayang?" Kyungsoo menatap manik mata Jesper. "Tak apa, Eomma. Gomawo." Jesper tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo berdiri lalu mengusak surai hitam milik Jesper, "Sama-sama, sayang. Baiklah, Eomma pergi dulu. Segera hubungi Eomma jika ada apa-apa."

"Baik, Eomma." Jesper melambaikan tangan mungilnya pada Kyungsoo yang berlalu begitu saja melewati ambang pintu, seolah-olah tak ada orang disana. Ia lalu berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jesper sesaat dirinya sudah berada di luar. Keduanya tersenyum. Berbeda dengan Kai yang hanya bisa melihat kepergian Kyungsoo tanpa ada senyuman darinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jemari lentik itu mematikan _shower_. Ia melenggang keluar kamar mandi lalu menarik _bathrobe _berwarna putih dan memakainya. Langkah kecilnya menuntunnya pada meja _bar _berukuran mini di sudut ruangan. Ia mengambil botol _whiskey _dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Angin sore yang berhembus dari arah balkon membuatnya melangkahkan kaki mungilnya untuk menginjak lantai balkon. Seoul. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak pernah kesini.

Semua kenangan buruk kembali menyeruak di dalam benaknya. Ia tersenyum pahit, membiarkan dirinya kembali mengenang semua kejadian pahit yang dialaminya di tanah kelahirannya ini. Senyum pahit itu perlahan berubah menjadi senyum mengerikan seiring hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitnya. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia mencengkeram pagar pembatas balkon dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jari tangan kirinya memutih. Ia menenggak habis segelas _whiskey_ di tangan kanannya. Pegangan tangannya pada gelas itu semakin kuat, seakan tengah melampiaskan rasa sakitnya pada gelas tak berdosa itu hingga akhirnya ia membanting gelas itu ke lantai balkon yang dingin.

Air mata mengalir di pipi mulusnya namun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan wajahnya adalah ekspresi kemarahan. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya dan berlalu menuju sofa di dalam kamarnya. Tangannya beralih pada bungkus rokok, sesaat kemudian ia berhasil menyalakan api pada rokok yang ia hisap. Tangannya bergerak menuju _remote _tv namun belum sampai tangannya menggapai _remote _tv, matanya menangkap _headline _yang tertulis dengan besar di _cover _koran yang terletak di sebelah _remote _tv. Sontak tangannya beralih menuju koran itu.

Ia membaca _headline _yang terpampang di depan matanya dengan kening yang sedikit berkerut, "SETELAH SUKSES DI JEPANG, KINI OH CORPORATION MULAI MENDOMINASI DUNIA PERBISNISAN KOREA" Mata sipitnya terus menuju ke bawah hingga bagian terakhir artikel yang memuat berita itu. Matanya membola kala melihat halaman berikutnya yang memuat gambar pimpinan Oh Corporation terdahulu, "Oh Seung Hun?" Ia seakan tak percaya pada apa yang dimuat di koran itu. Pria itu mematikan rokoknya lalu kembali membalikkan halaman berikutnya yang memuat gambar pimpinan Oh Corporation sekarang, "Oh Sehun?" Kali ini ia tak dapat menyangkal dugaannya.

Ia menutup koran itu lalu menggapai ponselnya. Ia terlihat mengetik sesuatu pada layar ponselnya lalu jari lentiknya berhenti, Ia tersenyum sesaat lalu mematikan ponselnya. Kakinya berlalu menuju ranjang _king size _dan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di atasnya, "Tunggu aku, Oh Sehun. Byun Baekhyun akan segera kembali ke kehidupanmu." Kekehnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma.."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Jesper sangat pemalu?"

"Mm.. mungkin karena dia belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan baru."

"Oh, begitu ya? Tapi dia lucu sekali walaupun jarang menjawab pertanyaan Ziyu." Luhan terkekeh mendengar penuturan Anaknya, "Mungkin Ziyu terlalu cerewet jadi Jesper takut untuk menjawab." Canda Luhan. Ziyu mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya lalu bersedekap tangan, "Ziyu tidak cerewet, Eomma. Ziyu hanya gemas pada Jesper."

"Yang benar? Tapi bukankah Ziyu memang cerewet?" Mata rusa Ziyu melotot pada mata rusa milik Luhan, "Ish, Eomma. Ziyu tidak cerewet." Lagi-lagi kekehan Luhan terdengar, "Ziyu terlihat tambah manis ya jika cemberut seperti itu. Eomma jadi ingin menggelitiki Anak manis ini." Luhan bersiap menggelitiki Ziyu. Sesaat kemudian Ziyu telah berlari menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

"Eomma bercanda, sayang. Jangan lupa cuci kaki dan gosok gigi sebelum tidur." Teriak Luhan. Ponselnya berdering kala ia mengunci pintu rumahnya. Dengan segera ia mengangkat panggilan itu dan kembali duduk di sofa, "Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo. Luhan?" Ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ya, ini Luhan. Maaf, Anda siapa?"

"Tak usah terlalu formal. Ini aku, Kai."

"Huh? Kai?"

"Iya, ini aku."

"Hum, ada apa Kai?"

"Tak ada. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Huh? A-apa?"

"Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali tak mendengar suaramu lewat telepon seperti ini." Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kai di seberang sana. "Eh, apa aku mengganggumu menelepon malam-malam begini?"

"Tidak, kau justru menemaniku menonton."

"Huh? Menemanimu menonton? Kau sedang sendirian?"

"Ya, begitulah. Ziyu baru saja masuk ke kamarnya."

"Lalu, dimana Suamimu?"

"Suamiku? U-uh, dia belum pulang."

"Ini sudah pukul 10 dan Suamimu masih belum pulang? Woah, sepertinya Suamimu sangat sibuk."

"Begitulah, pekerjaannya sudah sangat menumpuk disini."

"Oh."

"Dimana Jesper?"

"Jesper? Dia sudah tidur sejak sore tadi. Sepertinya ia kelelahan bermain dengan Ziyu."

"Benar, maafkan Ziyu yang terlalu berisik. Ia tak bermaksud membuat Jesper kelelahan, ia hanya terlalu antusias pada teman barunya."

"Tidak apa, Lu. Lagipula Ziyu adalah teman pertama Jesper. Aku sangat senang melihat Ziyu berhasil mendekati Jesper."

"Huh? Memangnya ada apa dengan Jesper?"

"Dia memang anak yang tertutup, Lu. Maka dari itu aku sangat senang ia mempunyai teman seperti Ziyu."

"Ah, baguslah jika mereka bisa berteman."

"Benar. Uh-hum, bagaimana jika kita berangkat bersama besok pagi?"

"Huh?"

"Be-begini, bukankah lebih baik jika Jesper dan Ziyu menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama?"

"Apa kau tak keberatan jika harus menjemput kami?"

"Tentu tidak. Itu akan lebih menyenangkan, hannie."

DEG!

Luhan membeku. Bibirnya seolah kelu. Hannie, panggilan itu. Sudah berapa lama dirinya tak pernah lagi mendengar panggilan itu dari Kai? Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Semua kenangan bersama Kai dahulu kembali menyeruak di dalam ingatannya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Ia sudah menikah dan yang lalu hanyalah kenangan. Sebanyak dirinya menyangkal, sebanyak itu juga semua kenangan bersama Kai menghantuinya.

"H-halo, Lu?" Luhan bak disadarkan dari pikirannya kala suara berat di seberang sana kembali menyapa indera pendengarannya, "Hm?" Hanya gumaman yang dapat ia lontarkan pada Kai saat ini. "Maafkan aku." Persendian Luhan seolah terasa kaku mendengar permintaan maaf dari Kai, "M-minta maaf atas apa?"

"Tak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan maaf padamu."

"Hm."

"Baiklah, kututup dulu teleponnya. Maaf tak bisa menemanimu. Selamat malam, Hannie."

"T-tak masalah. Selamat malam juga."

Luhan mengurut pelipisnya. Ia rasanya ingin menyerah. Tembok besar dan kokoh yang sejak 6 tahun lalu ia bangun, kini hampir amblas hanya dalam sehari kala bertemu seseorang di masa lalunya tadi siang. Ia ingin membuang semua kenangan bersama Kai di dalam benaknya namun hasilnya nihil. Terlalu banyak kenangan indah dan buruk yang dilaluinya bersama-sama dengan Kai. Sungguh, ia tak mampu. Ia sontak tersadar dari pikirannya kala bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Ia segera membukakan pintu, terlihat Suaminya dengan tampang kelelahan berdiri di ambang pintu. Luhan mengernyit kala udara dingin di luar mulai terasa menusuk permukaan kulitnya, "Ayo masuk." Ajak Luhan lalu tangannya meraih tas Sehun.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sehun kala mereka telah berada di dalam rumah. "Ak-aku menunggumu." Luhan ragu-ragu mengucapkan kalimatnya, tangan mungilnya beralih pada jas yang Sehun pakai namun terhenti kala tangan keduanya hampir bersentuhan, "Ah, maafkan aku." Ucap Luhan lalu merunduk.

"Kau tak perlu menungguku. Lagipula kau pasti lelah menemani Ziyu hari ini." Sehun melepas jasnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan, "Tak apa. Kau sudah makan?" Luhan bertanya sesaat sebelumnya ia menggantungkan jas milik Sehun. Sehun tersenyum, "Belum. Aku tak sempat makan malam."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Kau bisa mandi terlebih dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat." Luhan bersiap pergi menuju dapur sebelum suara _husky _milik Sehun membuatnya membalikkan tubuhnya, "Gomawo." Ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum pada Luhan. Luhan bingung akan merespon ucapan terima kasih Sehun padanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa salah tingkah hingga senyumanlah yang dapat ia lakukan.

Sehun telah memakai piyamanya. Ia sudah selesai mandi 10 menit yang lalu. Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju dapur. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu, memperhatikan Luhan nya yang tengah sibuk memasak tanpa menyadari kehadiran dirinya. Entah angin dari mana, ia merasa hatinya begitu sejuk. Bibir tipisnya melengkung, menampilkan senyuman tulusnya. Kakinya kembali melangkah hingga akhirnya Luhan berbalik dan terkejut mendapati Sehun telah berada di dapur.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan sambil menata makanan di atas meja. Sehun mengangguk kecil, "Ya." Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, "Maaf, aku tak tahu makanan kesukaanmu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memasak nasi goreng saja." Luhan merunduk.

"Tak apa. Aku menyukai nasi goreng." Sehun kembali tersenyum, berusaha menyenangkan Luhan. Luhan kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun, "Baguslah jika begitu. Duduklah." Ajak Luhan pada Sehun. Keduanya duduk berhadapan. Satu alis Sehun terangkat melihat ada dua piring nasi goreng di atas meja, "Kau belum makan?"

Luhan menatap Sehun, "Belum, aku belum lapar tadi." Sehun mengangguk kecil, tangannya beralih mengambil sendok namun tangan Luhan juga berusaha menggapainya hingga tangan mereka bersentuhan. Luhan menarik tangannya cepat, ia menunduk, "Maafkan aku." Mata elang Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah merunduk. Suasana ini tak pernah berubah sejak 6 tahun lalu, sejak mereka menikah. Suasana canggung selalu menyelimuti rumah mereka kala keduanya telah berada di satu ruangan. Sehun tak menyukai suasana ini. Ia pikir pagi tadi ketika mereka terbangun dari tidur akan merubah segalanya, ia mengharapkan suasana rumah tangga pada umumnya seperti yang terjadi pagi tadi. Ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Makanlah." Ucap Luhan pada akhirnya. Keduanya makan dalam keheningan. Hingga akhirnya Sehun memantapkan hatinya dan memberanikan dirinya, "Luhan." Ucapnya lalu menangkup tangan kiri Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Luhan sangat terkejut dengan pergerakan Sehun yang sangat tiba-tiba itu, ia refleks menarik tangannya yang digenggam Sehun namun kedua tangan Sehun menahannya. Manik mata Luhan bertemu pandang dengan mata elang Sehun yang menatapnya intens. Ia sontak kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tak tahan dengan tatapan itu.

"Luhan, tatap aku." Nada tegas terdengar dari suara Sehun. Kepala Luhan dan manik matanya yang masih melihat ke bawah perlahan terangkat, mata rusa nan sayu milik Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata elang dengan pandangan tajam itu. "Luhan, kumohon jangan menolakku lagi." Nada suaranya melembut. Luhan masih terdiam, mendengarkan segala yang Sehun ucapkan dengan pikiran dan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

Kini mata elangnya menatap lembut pada Luhan, "Aku tahu mungkin kau masih belum bisa menerimaku, tapi bolehkah aku berharap padamu?" Mata rusa Luhan kembali menatap manik mata Sehun saat sebelumnya matanya kembali melihat ke arah lain. Ia sungguh terkejut akan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun.

Sehun menarik nafasnya sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Mari kita bangun semuanya dari awal dan memulai kehidupan rumah tangga yang baru bersama Ziyu." Pegangan kedua tangan kekarnya sedikit melonggar di tangan Luhan, tangan kanannya beralih pada punggung tangan Luhan lalu mengusapnya pelan, "Bisakah kau mulai belajar untuk melihatku?" Sehun menahan nafasnya kala menunggu jawaban dari Luhan. Ia sungguh berharap pada Luhan. Sehun sudah mengucapkan semua harapannya pada Luhan akan rumah tangga mereka yang ia dambakan. Hatinya seakan mulai melemas kala suara Luhan tak kunjung terdengar, ia tersenyum lembut walau hatinya melemah.

"Tak apa. Kau tak perlu menjawab sekarang. Kau bisa menjawab kapan saja saat kau sudah meyakinkan dirimu." Senyum itu tetap terpampang di wajah tampan Sehun walau sorot matanya berlawanan dari senyumannya. Luhan menarik tangannya dari dekapan tangan Sehun, "Aku minta maaf." Ucapnya tetap menunduk, "Aku ke kamar duluan." Lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di dapur yang menatap kosong pada kursi yang Luhan duduki tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo bersedekap tangan kala mendengar celotehan Pria itu dengan seseorang melalui telepon. Ia lalu menyenderkan tubuh kecilnya di dinding, menunggu Kai selesai dengan urusannya. "Benar. Uh-hum, bagaimana jika kita berangkat bersama besok pagi?" Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo tetap memerhatikan Kai dari belakang, menebak-nebak siapa yang menjadi lawan bicaranya di seberang sana. "Be-begini, bukankah lebih baik jika Jesper dan Ziyu menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar nama Jesper dibawa-bawa. Ia semakin penasaran dengan orang yang berada di seberang sana.

"Tentu tidak. Itu akan lebih menyenangkan, hannie." Ucap Kai lagi. Mata Kyungsoo membulat mendengar panggilan itu. Hannie, ia ingat betul siapa pemilik dari nama panggilan itu. Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa Kai kembali berhubungan dengan Pemilik nama panggilan itu? Bukankah Kai baru tiga hari berada di Korea? Ia tak mungkin menemukan seseorang secepat itu terlebih ia sudah 6 tahun meninggalkan Korea.

"H-halo, Lu?" Suara berat Kai membangunkan Kyungsoo dari pikirannya. Benar, tak salah lagi. Itu pasti dia. Itu pasti Luhan. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak. Mata bulatnya menatap punggung Kai dengan tatapan terluka. Tanpa terasa butiran air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia segera mengusap wajahnya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh, baru menyadari jika dirinya masih menyukai Kai, bahkan mencintainya. Ia menatap kosong pada lantai, mata bulatnya bergerak tak tentu arah. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak sanggup menghilangkan perasaannya terhadap Kai. Ia merasa seperti orang paling bodoh sedunia, menyadari jika orang yang dicintainya tak pernah menganggap perasaannya.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan maaf padamu." Ia hanya mendengar suara Kai hingga akhirnya Pria itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati dirinya yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding, "Baiklah, kututup dulu teleponnya. Maaf tak bisa menemanimu. Selamat malam, Hannie."

"Kyung?" Kai beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan menuju sofa, "Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Kyungsoo santai, berbanding terbalik dengan isi hatinya. "Kau sudah lama berada disini?" Bukannya menjawab, Kai malah balik bertanya pada Kyungsoo. "Aku baru saja tiba." Ucapnya bohong. "Jesper sudah tidur?"

"Dia belum bangun sejak sore tadi. Sepertinya kelelahan."

"Bagaimana keadaannya di sekolah tadi?"

"Dia sepertinya sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Dia cukup tenang hari ini, dia juga sudah mendapatkan teman baru." Jelas Kai.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar, "Benarkah?" "Tentu saja. Tak ada gunanya bagiku untuk berbohong." Cibir Kai. Kyungsoo mulai menatap sinis Kai, "Baguslah kau tidak berbuat macam-macam." Kai sontak menolehkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo, "Hei, sudah kubilang aku ini Paman yang bertanggung jawab." Kyungsoo mencibir, "Cih.. Baiklah kali ini aku berterima kasih pada Paman yang bertanggung jawab sepertimu hari ini." Ucapnya sambil menekankan kata 'sepertimu' di kalimatnya.

Kai terkekeh, "Kuterima dengan senang hati ucapan terima kasihmu itu." Jawabnya sombong. Ia kembali teringat kejadian siang tadi ketika dirinya melihat interaksi antara Kyungsoo dan Jesper hingga akhirnya iapun menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo, "Kyung, aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang beberapa hal."

"Hm." Gumam Kyungsoo, ia bersiap mendengar pertanyaan dari Kai. "Begini.. Apa Jesper tahu siapa Ibu kandungnya?" Tanya Kai hati-hati. "Iya, dia tahu tentang hal itu." "Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku sudah menjelaskan padanya sejak dulu. Aku sangat sedih ketika ia sering merasa iri pada teman-teman sebayanya yang sering memanggil Ibu mereka dengan sebutan Eomma, jadi aku menawarkan diriku padanya sebagai pengganti Ibu kandungnya dan aku senang ia bisa menganggapku sebagai Ibunya."

Kai terus menatap Kyungsoo lalu mengangguk, "Baguslah. Ohya, apa selama ini Baekhyun pernah kemari?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak, ia tak pernah kesini lagi." Kai terdiam, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Aku belum bisa melacak keberadaannya hingga saat ini." Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya terkepal kuat. Kyungsoo melihat perubahan raut wajah Kai, ia lalu merasa kasihan padanya, "Sudahlah. Tak perlu menguras banyak tenaga untuk mencarinya, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Aku bersedia menggantikan peran Baekhyun di mata Jesper, aku bersedia jadi Ibunya." Tutur Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Kai, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Kai tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, "Terima kasih banyak, Kyung. Keluargaku sudah banyak menyusahkanmu dan keluargamu. Aku sungguh meminta maaf." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahu lebar Kai, "Tak perlu sungkan. Kita sudah seperti keluarga sejak kecil. Lagipula Paman dan Bibi Byun juga sering membantu kami." Ucapnya menenangkan.

Kai menatap figura besar yang tergantung di dinding di depannya, ia tersenyum getir. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah penglihatan Kai, ia menatap lirih padanya. Mata Pria berkulit _tan_ berjalan menyusuri wajah-wajah yang ada di gambar itu. Terlihat empat orang dengan senyum lebar disana, dua orang dewasa berdiri di belakang dua anak yang terlihat sebaya, tangan mereka melingkari leher kedua anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kyungsoo mengusap-usap punggung Kai, ia tahu bagaimana sakitnya perasaan Kai saat ini hingga iapun ikut terhanyut dalam kesedihan yang Kai rasakan. "Maafkan aku karena telah mengingatkanmu pada kedua orangtuamu dan Baekhyun Hyung." Kyungsoo menunduk, ia merasa bersalah. Kai menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum menenangkan walau matanya sarat akan kesedihan, tangannya terangkat lalu mengusak surai hitam milik Kyungsoo, "Jangan seperti ini. Setidaknya aku bersyukur masih memilikimu dan Jesper."

Kyungsoo terhenyak. Ia terdiam. Ia merasa seperti orang paling egois di dunia ini. Ternyata dirinya begitu berarti bagi Kai. Ia ingin menangis karena telah berprasangka buruk pada Kai, ia pikir Kai tak pernah menganggapnya, namun ucapannya barusan seolah membuat Kyungsoo merasa begitu rakus. Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata bulatnya membuat Kai kebingungan, "Hei, kenapa menangis?" Ujarnya lalu menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku jadi terbawa suasana." Tuturnya. Kai kembali tersenyum, berusaha melupakan kesedihannya, "Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu atas segalanya." Kyungsoo tertegun melihat langsung ke dalam manik mata milik Kai, ia membuang wajahnya, "Tak apa. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Ujar Kyungsoo lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uap secangkir _espresso_ mengepul di udara. Aroma khas _espresso_ menguar di seluruh penjuru ruangan, sehingga membuat siapa saja menjadi tenang dengan menghirup aromanya. Tetapi tidak dengan Pria yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya di ruangan yang dipasang pendingin ruangan itu. Tubuhnya menegang, lidahnya kelu. Terlebih saat Pemuda lainnya yang sedang duduk dengan gaya _boss look alike _itu menatapnya mengintimidasi. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menyungkur di lantai lalu memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Maaf, Tuan. Akibat dari kelalaian kami _slave_ yang Anda-"

"Dia bukan _slave_!" Bentaknya tiba-tiba. Rahangnya mengeras, raut murka terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Ia sangat tidak suka ketika orang menyebut 'yang-sudah-jadi-kepemilikannya' itu dengan sebutan _slave. _Pria yang masih bertahan dengan posisi seperti sedang menyembah itu tambah menggigil. Ia semakin menciut mendengar bentakan dari suara _bass_ itu. "Ak-aku min-ta ma-af, Tuan." Ucapnya terbata-bata.

Pria yang terbalut dengan kemeja putih itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengurut pelipisnya. "Cepat temukan dia!" Teriaknya. Ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya kuat, "Aku tak mempermasalahkan kelalaian kalian dalam menjaganya sebelum aku tiba. Aku menemukannya saat sedang berusaha melarikan diri dari kalian, aku sudah membawanya ke Apartemenku dan dia melarikan diri pagi tadi." Pria berambut ikal itu terdiam. Matanya membulat, jantungnya serasa bekerja tiga kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Sungguh, ia rasanya ingin mati saja jika ketahuan. " Yang menjadi masalah disini," Ia menjeda, langkahnya menuju pada Pria yang masih terduduk di lantai itu. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat kerah baju Pria itu lalu mengangkatnya.

"Kau apakan dia?!" Tanyanya penuh dengan penegasan di setiap kata. Pria berambut ikal itu mati-matian menahan rasa sakit di lehernya dan dadanya yang terasa ingin pecah. Ia tersenyum sinis melihat Pria itu mulai kesakitan, "Kau tahu, aku sudah membelinya dan kau berani-beraninya menyentuh yang sudah jadi milikku!" Suara berat itu menggelegar. "Cepat temukan dia atau kubunuh kau!" Tuturnya penuh penekanan lalu menghempaskan tubuh Pria itu di lantai marmer yang dingin.

Pria itu beringsut mundur dan mengurut-urut dadanya, matanya sudah memerah menahan cekikan hingga bunyi ponsel terdengar, "Ya?" Ucap Pria berperawakan tinggi itu. Ia hanya bisa menatap Pria itu dengan wajah takut. "Hm, cepat selidiki lebih jauh." Ujarnya lalu mematikan sambungan. Pria itu beralih menatap Pria yang masih terduduk di lantai. "Dia sudah berada di Korea. Kau, sebagai penanggung jawab atas transaksi terhadapnya, harus membawanya kembali padaku. Tanpa luka ataupun lecet." Ucapnya. Ia melebarkan matanya, bagaimana bisa ia sudah berada di Korea saat ini? Pikirnya.

"Cepat pergi dari sini. Aku menunggumu membawanya kembali padaku. Jika tidak, lihat apa yang akan terjadi padamu." Pria itu bergidik mendengar ancaman yang ditujukan padanya. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa lolos dari maut kali ini, ia segera berdiri dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ambang pintu sebelum suara Pria itu lagi-lagi menginterupsinya. "Ohya, satu lagi. Jangan pernah menyebutnya _slave_! Dia sudah menjadi milikku." Ia mengangguk cepat. Pria itu tersenyum miring, "Bagus. Kau tentu belum melupakan namanya, bukan?" Ia mengangguk lagi lalu bersuara, "I-iya, Tuan. B-byun Baek-hyun." Pria itu lalu menyuruhnya keluar dengan isyarat tubuhnya.

Ia menggenggam ponselnya dan menerawang sesaat setelah Pria berambut ikal itu pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. Ia mengangkat panggilan kala ponselnya kembali berdering. "Ya?"

"Apa? Maafkan aku." Raut wajahnya berubah seketika, yang tadinya menunjukkan ekspresi kemarahan kini menjadi ekspresi yang bersahabat. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan berangkat besok malam."

"Tunggu aku di bandara. Aku lupa jalan menuju rumahmu." Ujarnya.

Ia tersenyum, "Ya, percaya padaku."

"Aku tidak akan mengerjaimu lagi. Pegang janjiku, Kyung. Seorang Park Chanyeol tidak akan mengingkari janjinya." Ia terkekeh. "Aku tahu." Ia lalu mematikan sambungannya dan menyimpan ponselnya. Tak lama seorang wanita muncul dari balik pintu. "Selamat siang, Tuan." Sapanya.

"Tuan Tanaka yang menggantikan Anda pada _meeting_ hari ini dan _meeting_ baru saja selesai. Hasilnya tercapai kesepakatan untuk mengadakan kerja sama lebih jauh dengan mengadakan proyek baru, Tuan."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baik, kabari mereka jika aku akan segera tiba di Korea besok malam." Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti, "Baik, Tuan. Pimpinan Oh Corporation juga telah mengundang Anda pada acara jamuan makan malam atas terjalinnya kerja sama dengan perusahaan kita saat Anda tiba di Korea." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju pada wanita itu tanda bahwa ia menyetujui tawaran itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari mulai menyinari bumi. Cahaya kuning lolos melalui celah-celah jendela, menerpa kulit mulus Pria mungil itu hingga terlihat bercahaya. Ia terdiam duduk di atas ranjang, menyelami pikirannya. Jemarinya memainkan ujung selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Mata rusanya menatap dinding tak tentu arah. Bunyi gemericik air dari kamar mandi menghiasi pendengarannya, membuat pikirannya semakin gundah hingga akhirnya ia menuntun kakinya menuruni ranjang. Tangannya memilih-milih kemeja di dalam lemari lalu ia menarik satu kemeja hitam dari dalam. Tangannya beralih menuju susunan celana panjang dan mengambil satu celana berwarna hitam juga. Hingga akhirnya terdengar derit pintu yang membuatnya beralih pada seseorang yang berada di ambang pintu.

Sehun menautkan sebelah alisnya kala Luhan berjalan mendekati dirinya dengan kemeja dan celana panjang di tangannya. Luhan tersenyum tipis padanya, membuat Sehun semakin bingung. "Pakailah." Ujarnya lalu menyerahkan pakaian itu pada Sehun yang langsung disambut olehnya. "Aku akan membuatkan sarapan dulu." Ucapnya lagi lalu menghilang di balik pintu. Sehun menatap kepergian Luhan dengan kening yang berkerut lalu beralih menatap pakaian di tangannya.

_Apa maksudnya ini?_

_Apa ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk menerima permintaanku semalam?_

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya lalu segera memakai pakaian yang dipilihkan oleh Luhan. Setelahnya, ia berjalan menuju ruang makan dan mendapati kedua malaikatnya tengah menyantap sarapan. "Appa, ayo sarapan bersama!" Seru Ziyu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Luhan tersenyum melihat keantusiasan anaknya pada Sehun, hingga membuatnya semakin yakin atas keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Sehun menarik kursi dan duduk berseberangan dengan Ziyu dan Luhan. Matanya beralih menatap Luhan yang tengah mengoleskan selai pada roti. Jantungnya berdegup kencang kala mata rusa milik Luhan membalas tatapannya dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah Luhan yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain kala ia bertemu pandang dengan Sehun seperti biasanya tapi melainkan ia tersenyum sambil menatap Sehun.

Sehun semakin bingung akan tingkah Luhan pagi ini tapi ia takut berharap seperti kemarin pagi yang ia kira akan merubah kehidupan rumah tangganya yang datar. "Appa, Eomma cantik, kan?" Ziyu kembali berbicara sambil melahap rotinya, suara Ziyu sontak membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Ziyu, "Apa?" Tanyanya. Ziyu mengembungkan pipinya, "Aish, Appa bahkan tak menyimak perkataan Ziyu." Ucapnya kesal. "Ziyu tadi bilang, Eomma cantik, kan?" Ulang Ziyu lagi. Sehun bingung akan pertanyaan Ziyu. "Jawab saja, Appa." Desak Ziyu.

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan yang sedang tersenyum-senyum, membuatnya semakin bingung. "I-iya, Eomma cantik." Jawab Sehun terbata-bata. Ziyu bersorak senang, "Pantas saja." Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Anaknya. "Appa, ayo makan! Ziyu tahu kalau Eomma itu cantik tapi jangan memandangi Eomma terus." Celoteh Ziyu. Sehun sontak melebarkan matanya mendengar penuturan Ziyu yang membuatnya malu kedapatan sedang memandangi Luhan. "Hahaha.. Appa lucu sekali." Kekeh Ziyu melihat raut wajah Sehun yang terlihat salah tingkah. Sehun segera memakan rotinya untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya.

"Eomma, Ziyu sudah selesai." Ucap Ziyu lalu meminum segelas susu. "Ziyu tunggu di mobil. Eomma dan Appa akan segera menyusul." Tutur Luhan lalu beranjak dari kursi dan menuntun Ziyu keluar. Sehun memakan rotinya, masih dengan kebingungan yang melanda pikirannya. Ia lalu meminum air yang sudah disiapkan Luhan di atas meja dan berlalu menuju ruang tamu. Ia melihat Luhan di ambang pintu yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, "Oh, sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan lalu menyimpan ponselnya. Luhan berjalan menuju Sehun dengan jas dan dasi di tangannya. Sikap Luhan yang seperti ini membuatnya semakin berharap.

Luhan memakaikan jas di tubuh Sehun yang hanya dituruti olehnya. Melihat wajah Luhan sedekat ini membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tahu jika dirinya telah jatuh pada pesona Luhan. Ia menyadari jika dirinya terlalu bodoh telah menyia-nyiakan Luhan selama ini. "Uhm.. Maafkan Ziyu. Dia memang anak yang seperti itu." Ucap Luhan sambil memakaikan dasi di leher Sehun. Sehun terus menatap Luhan, "Tak apa. Lagipula ucapannya memang benar." Luhan tersenyum malu, "Jadi benar kau memandangiku terus?" Sehun gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, ia hanya bisa terdiam tak menjawab. Luhan telah selesai memakaikan dasi Sehun, tubuhnya sedikit menjauh lalu mata rusanya menatap lembut pada mata elang milik Sehun.

"Uhm.. Tentang permintaanmu semalam.." Luhan membuka suaranya lagi. Sehun menahan nafasnya kala Luhan mengungkit permintaannya semalam. Ia gelisah menanti jawaban yang dipilih Luhan. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya secepat ini. Aku memberimu waktu untuk meyakinkan diri." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan menggeleng kecil, "Tidak. Aku tidak perlu waktu lagi untuk meyakinkan diri. Enam tahun sudah cukup membuatku yakin." Sehun mulai melemas, inilah akhir baginya untuk berharap pada Luhan sejak empat tahun lalu. Sehun tersenyum pahit, "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku telah membuang-buang waktumu hidup bersamaku selama ini." Ia lalu bersiap pergi dari hadapan Luhan hingga sepasang tangan menahan tangan kanan miliknya.

"Sehun, aku belum selesai bicara. Dengarkan aku dulu." Titah Luhan. Sehun kembali berbalik menghadap Luhan. Luhan melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sehun, "Maafkan aku yang membuatmu bingung selama ini. Aku hanya belum yakin pada diriku sendiri. Aku tahu sikapku selama ini sangat jauh dari kiteria isteri yang baik. Setelah Ziyu lahir, aku baru menyadari jika Ziyu juga membutuhkan sosok Ayah untuk mendampinginya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk.. menerima permintaanmu. Mari memulai semuanya dari awal, aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya." Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya. Ia tak dapat bekata-kata disuguhkan kenyataan seindah ini. "K-kau ya-kin?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Sehun tak dapat lagi menahan senyuman lebarnya, ia sungguh bahagia dan bersyukur. Jemari panjangnya menggenggam tangan Luhan, "Terima kasih, Lu. Aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu dan anak kita, Ziyu." Ucapnya lalu mengangkat kedua tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya. Luhan tersenyum, "Ziyu sudah menunggu kita. Ayo pergi." Ajak Luhan. Sehun mengangguk, dengan cepat ia menautkan jemarinya pada jemari lentik milik Luhan dan menuntunnya berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Author's Note~**

Haiiii.. Udah ketauan kan cast yang gak dikasih nama di chap kemaren? ^_^ Konflik akan segera dimulaiiii~ Next chap akan ada kilas balik buat salah satu cast! ^^ Yah ini fanfic emang rada mumetin konfliknya, gapapalah ya…

Oiya, buat prolog kemaren anggep aja gak pernah ada soalnya jauh banget sama cerita ini, tuh udah saya hapus hehehe.. Ayo, ayo ada yang bisa nebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Buat yang kemaren banyak yang bingung sama cast yang gak disebutin namanya itu bukan flashback yaa.. Bakalan dikasih tanda kok kalo ada flashback, tenang aja beb~

Yaudin, Thanks a lot buat yang udah nyempetin baca, ngereview, ngefav maupun ngefoll ^^ I Love You All, 520 wkwkwk 520 520 520 :v

Last,

Review Jusseyo~~~


End file.
